The Haunted House
by coco1987
Summary: The team has a bad experience in an old house.


**I know it's a bit late for a Halloween story but it took me this long to finally get it up. I'm also doing a thanksgiving/Christmas story but that won't be up for a while but hopefully before Christmas is over.**

As the team drove up to the house they all stared in awe.

"Man this place looks like it's about ready to fall down." B.A. complained.

"Um…Face, is this the place we're staying at?" Hannibal asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Guys, it may look bad but it was extremely cheap." Face tried to sell it.

"Faceguy? How DID you get it so cheap?" Murdock asked suspiciously.

"It needs a bit of work done, it has a bit of a smell" the next part he said under his breath "and it's supposedly haunted."

B.A., Hannibal and Murdock stared at Face.

"I'm not staying in no ghostly house." B.A. warned.

"You don't actually believe in ghosts do you B.A.? Hannibal asked.

"Well, no but I still don't want to stay in that house."

"I do." Murdock piped in.

Face looked questionly at him.

"What do you think happens when we die? Our bones and guts end up being bug food but our souls float up to heaven or down to hell. Some of us get lost on the way and end up staying on earth." Murdock explained.

"Wow Murdock that was surprisingly deep." Face commented.

"All that was is crazy." B.A. said in his usual "Murdock is crazy" routine voice.

"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean you can mock it." Murdock pouted.

"Alright, alright. B.A. start up the engine. We'll see if there's a hotel in the next city." Hannibal said as he lit a cigar.

B.A. tried and tried to start the engine but it wouldn't work.

"What's wrong? Are we out of gas?" Hannibal asked.

"No. I just filled it up." B.A. got out of the van to check under the hood.

"There's nothing wrong with it." B.A. said as he wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Then why won't it start?" Face asked.

"I don't know. There's no logical explanation. Everything is fine just won't work."

"Maybe a ghosstttt did it." Murdock waved his hands around.

"Stop that fool." B.A. warned with a snarl.

"Well if we can't drive we might as well stay here." Hannibal decided.

They all got out of the van, grabbed their stuff and went into the house. They decided where each was going to sleep. It had five rooms so they could each have their own rooms. Face took the master bedroom on the second floor, Hannibal took the room down the hall from Faces, Murdock took the room on the third floor and B.A. took the room down the hall from Murdock's.

There was one more room on the fourth floor but as soon as Face took one step inside it he felt like something was telling him to get out. The room scared him so much he took the lock he kept in his bag and put it on the door.

As soon as they all got settled in they met in the kitchen to get supper. B.A. grabbed the carton of milk he brought, sat on one of the chairs and poured himself a glass of milk. As he poured it out the normally white liquid came out red.

"What's going on? Who messed with my milk?" B.A. yelled.

"Not me." Face said.

"Me either." Murdock said.

"Wasn't me." Hannibal said as he dipped his finger in the red milk then licked his finger. "That's not milk. It tastes disgusting.

"Something must have happened when it went in the fridge. The fridge hasn't been turned on for twenty years. That's when the last residents moved out. I guess it screwed up the milk." Face tried to explain.

"Doesn't bad milk turn chunky not red?" Murdock asked.

"Depends I guess." Hannibal answered.

While Murdock and Face cooked supper Hannibal and B.A. went into the living room.

B.A. was reading a mechanics magazine when Hannibal left the room. All of a sudden B.A. heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. Then another louder thump, then another and another.

"What were you doing up there?" B.A. questioned Hannibal when he came back into the room.

"I went to the bathroom."

"I heard something." B.A. thought for a minute "Murdock, Face get in here NOW."

"What is it?" Murdock asked.

"Did either of you go upstairs a minute ago?"

Murdock and Face looked at each other then replied at the same time "no."

"Did anyone else hear thumping noises a while ago?"

Murdock, Face and Hannibal shook their heads.

"Maybe it was the wind." Face said.

"There's no windows opened." Murdock replied.

"Well maybe it was the house settling in."

"That would be a squeaking noise not a thumping noise."

"Why are you shooting down all my logical explanations?" Face asked.

"There not logical explanations. If they were logical then they could have happened but since I came up with reasons that they couldn't have happened then they're not logical they're….illogical explanations." Murdock explained then smiled.

"What's more scary then a possible ghost is that that sentence actually made sense to you." Face said.

"B.A. where did the thumping sound like it was coming from?" Hannibal asked.

"Upstairs. It got louder and louder."

"Right above here is Hannibal's room." Face pointed out.

"Ok. Let's all go upstairs and check all the rooms. For all we know someone could have come in when no one was paying attention." Hannibal said then led the way up to the rooms.

They all walked into Faces room which was exactly the way he had left it.

"Man, Faceguy you're a neat freak." Murdock said.

"A messy room leads to a messy mind." Face explained.

"That explains what happened to you fool." B.A. snickered.

"Oh how sweet of you B.A." Murdock smiled and batted his eyes.

They all moved down the hall to Hannibal's room. Again it was exactly the way he left it. They moved to the next level and found nothing out of the normal in both B.A.s and Murdock's rooms.

As they were walking up to the last level the temperature dropped about ten degrees.

"I thought heat rises?" Face asked confused.

"It does but if there's something super natural going on then I guess that doesn't apply." Murdock commented.

They slowly creeped into the room.

"There's a rocking chair here. Maybe it was pounding on the floor?" Murdock questioned.

"Have any of you been up here since we arrived." Face asked getting paler by the second.

"No." The guys answered.

"What is it kid?" Hannibal asked as he placed his arm around Faces shoulders.

"I locked the door and it was open when we came in."

"SPOOKY." Murdock whispered in B.A.s ear.

"SHUT UP." B.A. screamed back.

"Somehow the door must have opened. Whether it was a ghost or not we'll get out of the room and lock the door again." Hannibal told the guys.

As they were walking down the stairs the lights went.

"O...k….that's not what you want to happen in a haunted house." Face said as his voice got panicky.

"Let's all just eat our supper then go to bed." Hannibal suggested.

Right after supper they all went to their own rooms to go to sleep.

Murdock found a book in his room and started to read by flashlight. Face had been asleep for awhile when something woke him. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him or a dream he had but now he was fully awake and he heard what woke him up again.

"Face." Came a voice. He couldn't quite figure out who said it but since there was only three other guys in the house he hoped it was one of them.

"Faceeee." Came the voice again. He looked out his door and saw Murdock just standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is that nut doing now?" Face said to himself.

He got up and went out to talk to his buddy. When he reached the spot where he seen Murdock, he was alone. He looked up the stairs and seen Murdock again at the top. He climbed the stairs but again Murdock had disappeared. He turned and looked up to the top floor and seen Murdock next to the room with now an open door again.

"Why does he want to go back in there for?" Face complained.

When he reached the room he looked in and there was no Murdock to be found. There was no way he could have went down the stairs past Face without Face seeing him.

He looked around the small room and could see a stuffed animal on the floor by his foot. He didn't remember it being there before.

"Murdock stop messing around." Face yelled.

He looking around and still saw no sign of Murdock.

"MURDOCK."

This time he heard three footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Why are you yelling to yourself?" Hannibal asked.

"He's getting as crazy as Murdock." B.A. complained while yawning.

"I am not. I followed Murdock up here. Then he disappeared."

Hannibal, Face and B.A. looked at Murdock.

"I have no idea what he's talking about."

"So where were you a few minutes ago?" Face questioned.

"In my room. I never left it. Actually I've been reading a book. Well it's more of a diary."

"You keep a diary?" Hannibal asked with a surprised look.

"No. I found it in my room. It belongs to a girl who lived here years ago. She wrote about a lot of strange stuff happening."

"What kind of strange stuff?" B.A. asked.

Murdock takes the diary out of his back pocket and starts flipping through the pages.

"Chairs moving by themselves, weird noises in the middle of the night, strange sightings…Murdock started to name off."

"Wait." Face interrupted him "what kind of strange sightings?"

"Well apparently on the first night at about two in the morning this girl woke up to the sound of a little kid giggling. She thought it was a dream but then looked out into the hall and seen her little sister going up the stairs. Their parents told them not to go up there so she got up to go get her sister. When she got up to where her sister went she couldn't find her. The next day when she questioned her sister she had no idea what she was talking about. After a few months of stuff like that happening the family moved."

So the ghost knew that by looking like you Face would follow them." Hannibal realized then made a decision. "Once the sun comes up we walk to the nearest gas station and call for a tow truck."

"Fine but for the rest of the night I'm not staying by myself." Face said.

"We'll all sleep down in the living room." Hannibal commented then pushed them all out of the door.

"I'm not leaving my van here." B.A. snarled as he got in the van.

"It doesn't work. If we don't start walking now we're going to have to stay here another night." Hannibal said as he tried to reason with B.A.

"Let me try one more time to start it."

"What's the point?" Face asked.

B.A. turned the key and all of a sudden the van started.

"Why is it suddenly working?" Face asked.

"It wasn't broken in the beginning. The ghost obviously wanted us to stop here last night. Now it's letting us go." Murdock answered.

They all got in the van and drove off.

"Next time you get a great deal on a house fill me in first before you take it." Hannibal warned Face.


End file.
